lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu's Float
Makuu's Float is crocodile float that live in the Pride Lands. History The Rise of Makuu Pua arrives at Big Springs, and asks Basi if the fish are ready. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his fleet. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. One crocodile, however, is not happy when Pua tells them to move on for the day. Makuu feels that Pua is weak for not ignoring the hippos words, and challenges him to a Mashindano. When Beshte asks his father what it is, Basi explains that it is a fight which will determine the leader of the crocodiles. Pua accepts, and the event is set. The Mashindano begins that evening, with many spectators coming to watch, constantly chanting as the two crocodiles face off. The battle rages on, with Pua using many techniques to pull Makuu down. However, Pua soon grows tired, and Makuu's youth secures him the victory, much to Kion's disappointment. Simba congratulates Makuu on his win, and thanks Pua for his services over the years. Defeated, Pua leaves, as Basi explains that the loser is banished from the crocodile float. With Makuu in charge, the float takes over Big Springs, pushing out Basi's Pod. This in turn creates a chain effect which results in many Pride Landers shifting about and being forced to live in new habitats. Kion comes to speak with Makuu, who is itching for a fight. The rest of the Lion Guard are equally anxious to fight, but Kion refuses, trying his best to ignore Makuu's vicious taunting and trying to avoid using the Roar on him. Later, having spoken with the previous leader, Pua, as well as his grandfather, Kion returns to the float. He gives Makuu a demonstration of his power, and Makuu decides to leave Big Springs, claiming that the fish were running out of the lake anyway. As he and his floatt are leaving, Basi invites him back when the fish are ready. Makuu says he'll keep it in mind, and returns Lake Matope. The Kupatana Celebration Makuu and one of his float members can be seen enjoying the Kupatana celebration. Never Roar Again Makuu listens to Kion, who explains to Bunga that he no longer wishes to use his Roar When one of his float members ask if they're going back to Big Springs, Makuu exclaims that The Flood Plains could be theirs instead. Shortly after, they drive all other animals out, with Makuu ordering the terrified Pride Landers to leave and tell all of their friends that The Flood Plains belong to the crocodiles. Fuli then races to the floodplains, and is soon followed by Bunga and Beshte. Makuu remains composed, and reveals to them that Kion is too 'coward' to use the Roar. Fuli does not understand, but is confident that they do not need the Roar to kick them out. Fuli takes on Makuu, leaving Bunga and Beshte to the rest. Makuu pursues the cheetah, who narrowly dodges his fangs on a few occasions. Eventually, Fuli lands on Makuu whilst he is in the water, allowing Makuu to obtain the upper hand in battle. With Fuli out, the rest of his fleet emerge from the water, closing in on the trio. Makuu asks if they really believed he would try to take over the Flood Plains with three crocodiles, and Bunga comments that he kinda did. They arrive, and Kion and Nala inform Makuu that he is welcome to share the water, but that he doesn't own it. Makuu's Fleet ignore them and knock Nala into the water, with Makuu certain that he won't do anything. Kion almost uses the Roar, but calms himself, refusing to use it in anger again. Makuu taunts Kion and he again falters, but his mother tells her son to believe in himself. With newfound confidence, Kion uses the Roar to strike a single line of water, pushing back the crocodiles surrounding his mother one by one. He then uses the Roar one more time after warning Makuu, blasting the crocodiles away. His mother makes her way to shore, proud of her son. Bunga and Beshte are happy for Kion, and Fuli exclaims that she had no idea that the Roar could do that. Kion admits that he didn't either, and that he just needed faith. His mother states that she always had faith in her son. Comics The Day of the Crocodiles The water overflows in the Pride Lands, allowing Makuu's Float to swim freely across a large portion of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard see that Zuri is trapped on a rock surrounded by Makuu's Fleet, who are itching to take a bite out of her. Kion tries to reason with Makuu, but the leader is adamant that his fleet are allowed to remain where they are as per the rules of the Pride Lands. Kion and the Lion Guard are able to rescue her after devising a plan, and the crocodiles are defeated once Kion uses his Roar of the Elders on them. A dam is created, and the crocodiles return to their usual territory. Named Members Makuu Main article: Makuu Makuu is the leader of the float. He is a cocky crocodile who enjoys being in charge. After Kion used his Roar of the Elders, he appears to have settled down in the Pride Lands, though still appears to be considered a big enough threat that some animals are frightened of his presence. Former Members Pua ''Main article: Pua '' Pua is the former leader of the crocodiles. He is a wise, strong leader who led the float for many years. He was banished from the float after losing to Makuu in a Mashindano. Unnamed Members Category:Groups Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains